1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of renewable energy. More specifically, the invention comprises an inflatable solar collector and associated components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar collectors are used to convert the sun's energy into a more useful form. There are two broad classes of collectors—those that create electricity using the photovoltaic effect and those which use solar radiation to heat a working fluid. There are many factors influencing the design of collectors including the manufacturing costs, the type and quantity of energy output needed, the space available for the installation, and the environmental conditions at the installation site.
It is known in the art to use mirrors or lenses to concentrate the available energy into a relatively small surface area. In photovoltaic applications, this concentration allows the use of a smaller array of cells which are capable of handling a higher wattage. In heating applications, the concentration allows a much higher heat transfer rate and a higher ultimate working temperature.
Various mirror and lens combinations have been proposed, with significant attention being paid to the concentrating power of the lens or mirror. These solutions typically involve expensive coated glass surfaces. The weight of the components requires substantial mechanical actuators to move them so that they can accurately track the sun's motion across the sky. While functional, the prior art systems are expensive and complex. It would therefore be preferable to provide a solar concentrating device which can be made of inexpensive materials and which is relatively light and simple. The present invention proposes such a solution.